


Benjamin Tallmadge, Revolutionary Spy and Accidental Time-Traveller

by Chillmaster3000



Series: Portals, Demons, & Bastards [3]
Category: Political Animals, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hallucinations, Hospital, Multi, Non-graphic birth scenes, Pregnancy, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmaster3000/pseuds/Chillmaster3000
Summary: Ben Tallmadge thought he had it all figured out by the time the war was over: he had Caleb, he had his wife, he had his son. Then they all wound up in 2012 and Ben has nothing figured out.





	1. Chapter 1

'I can’t be sick,' Ben kept telling himself in the police station. 'Eliza and Nathaniel need me. I cannot be sick now. I can be sick later, I have to be well.'

Then he collapsed.

*

1777

Ben wakes on the shores of the Delaware, shaking cold and coughing his lungs out. There’s a slightly damp blanket wrapped around him and the remains of a fire in front of him. He can’t see anyone, but he can hear the sound of someone pissing.

“Hey! Happy New Year, Tallboy!” Caleb calls from behind Ben. Ben stops coughing and starts looking around. Caleb comes to the fire. “How you feeling?” Caleb checks on Ben’s coat, hanging up near the fire.

“Where are the men?” Ben asks hoarsely. 

“Right now?” Caleb says, rubbing his hands together. “Gone.”

“Gone?” Ben repeats. He looks round again, unable to believe that. Caleb comes and sits beside Ben. 

“Yeah. You’ve been out a few days,” he says, taking out a bottle. He uncorks it and hands it to Ben. “Year’s over. Bounties are up.” Ben looks at him, realizing what he means. Ben’s shoulders sag. “I doubt too many stayed on.”

“Where were they headed?” Ben says. He takes a sip and lets the alcohol burn his throat.

“Uh…Trenton,” Caleb says. Ben turns back to him. 

“Trenton?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is going to be in the hospital for a while, but he doesn't stay there the whole time, I promise.

2012

Ben comes in and out of consciousness after the collapse. He gets a few seconds of hearing, usually voices he doesn’t recognize, or a moment of vision, colors he can’t understand, and then he’s back out again. 

Eventually, he manages to hold onto waking for more than a few seconds. Ben hears first, quiet voices. He recognizes Eliza’s and he focuses on that beautiful sound to keep himself awake. Then he feels something strapped to his face and something else stuck in his arm. A loud, insistent noise becomes louder and more frantic.

“Easy, Ben,” Eliza says, her words coherent to him at last. “Easy. You’re safe here. The doctors are taking good care of you.” He feels her hand, cool and dry on his forehead. “You got very sick. But you’re getting better and you’re going to be fine.”

“N-” Ben can’t get words out. His throat feels like sandpaper and worse, it can barely move. 

“Nathaniel’s fine. He’s already well enough to get out of here,” Eliza says. “We’re fine. We’re all fine.” Ben relaxes slightly. He forces his eyes open. 

The first thing he sees is Eliza’s eyes. Their hazel color calms him immensely. The next thing he sees is the pastel paper that seems to cover her whole face and body. It’s then he realizes the hand on his forehead is coated in something he doesn’t recognize either. 

“I know. It’s strange,” Eliza says. “Nathaniel hated it too. But it’s for your protection. I could pass on more illnesses if I don’t wear all this.” She cards her fingers through his hair. Ben tries to nod his understanding, but the motion makes him dizzy. 

“Mr. Tallmadge?” A black man appears beside Eliza, his face similarly covered in paper. “Mr. Tallmadge, I’m Dr. Jones. I’m in charge of your care. Blink once if you understand me.” Ben blinks. “Good. We’ve already started a treatment that’s working. You should be able to move around in a day or so. For now, just rest and let the medicine do its job, okay?” Ben blinks again. “All right.”

“Everything is going to be fine, Ben,” Eliza says. “Everything is going to be just fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

1782

Ben races up the stairs to his bedroom. He finds Eliza being stripped of her clothes by the midwife and her assistant. As soon as they see him, the assistant comes over with her hands up.

“No men in-”

“That is my wife! She needs me!” Ben interrupts. 

“Men are not allowed in the delivery room,” the midwife says, her voice stern enough to give even General Washington pause. Ben is trying to think of an argument when Eliza pulls away from the midwife.

“I want him here,” she says. “I can’t have my mother with me, I can’t have my grandmother, I can’t have any family here. I want my husband.” Her voice gets low and desperate. The midwife purses her lips. 

“Very well,” she says. “But he does as he’s told.” Ben comes into the room. He pulls off his jacket and his saber, tossing them onto the chair by the door. He hurries over to Eliza, now just in her shift. She grabs his arm with vise-like fingers. 

“Thank you,” she says, voice strained. Ben puts his arms around her.

“I promised I’d be here if you needed me,” he says. “Everything’s going to be fine, Eliza. I’m right here with you.” Eliza gives him a weak smile. Then her fingers tighten and she bends over in pain. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she breathes. 

“Get her on the bed, Mr. Tallmadge,” the midwife orders. Ben takes this to mean ‘as quickly as possible,’ so he holds Eliza around the waist with one arm and sweeps the other up under her knees. Eliza’s hands clutch his vest as he lifts her up onto the bed. 

“That’s not what- never mind,” the midwife says with a sigh. “Sit up, Elizabeth, on the edge of the bed. Mr. Tallmadge, help her stay upright and sit behind her.” Ben helps Eliza shift to the side of the bed. Ben keeps a steady hold on her as he takes a seat against her back. The midwife comes over to put his arms under Eliza’s. Her hands clench around his and he leans toward her. 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Ben murmurs again. “You and the baby are going to be fine. Everything’s going to be fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

2012

The next time Ben wakes up, they’ve taken the thing off his face. He’s somewhat upright, though still in bed, and there’s still an annoying pain in his arm. Ben opens his eyes to see there’s a tube running into his arm where the pain is. It doesn’t appear to make him bleed, oddly enough. He supposes this is part of the modern medicine Eliza’s told him about.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tallboy,” a familiar voice says. Ben turns his head to see Caleb sitting in the chair at his bedside, covered in the paper shit Eliza had worn.

“Caleb?” Ben says, voice hoarse. “What- how are you here?”

“It’s a long story,” Caleb says. “But the most important thing is that I’m here and you’re well. We’re all here.” 

“You’re not a dream?” Ben asks. Caleb shakes his head. 

“I’m real.” He reaches over and takes Ben’s hand. Ben can feel the callouses through the yellowish glove Caleb wears. “You can ask Eliza as well. She had a similar reaction.”

“What have you done?” Ben says. Caleb’s eyes flicker.

“I waited,” he says. “I waited for you three. And now I’m going to make sure you’ve got everything you need.”

“I don’t understand,” Ben says. Caleb shakes his head. 

“I’ll explain it to you when you’re better,” he says. Ben wants to ask more, but a cough keeps him from doing so. There’s a swishing sound and Caleb drops Ben’s hand. Someone in a paper suit comes in. 

“I’m sorry, Agent Brewster, but you’re going to have to go back outside,” they say, reaching for a pinkish jug. “Mr. Tallmadge needs his rest.” They pour a cup of water from the jug, which Caleb eyes with particular interest.

“I want- to see- my fam-”

“Easy now, Tallmadge,” Caleb interrupts. “Eliza and Nathaniel are at her mother’s house, sleeping. They’ll be back soon enough. Now drink up and rest, you hear?” He pats Ben’s hand. Then he gets up and walks away as the person in the paper suit pushes the water to Ben’s lips. Ben can’t exactly protest, but he’s not happy about this at all.

*

Ben manages to keep himself awake for a good twenty minutes after that. The person- Mona, Ben finds out, who is a nurse at the hospital- tells him he’s been here for a week, and that he’s been unconscious for most of it. Nathaniel, apparently, was only there a few days before the doctors pronounced him well enough to leave ‘isolation,’ as Mona calls it. He and Eliza have been back every day as long as the doctors will allow, but it’s midnight when Ben wakes. 

Ben is questioned by a Dr. Harcourt, a tall woman with a scarf around her head. She asks him things about his health. Some of it doesn’t quite make sense to him, but Ben answers as best he can. Then his eyelids get heavy and he falls asleep again.

*

“Isn’t this interesting?” Ben can hear the voice but he can’t place it. He’s not sure if he’s dreaming or awake. Everything’s dark around him. Yet he can hear that voice.

“Benjamin Tallmadge, in the flesh,” the voice says, rough and familiar. “Now what are you doing here? You should have been long dead, boy. I’d hoped you would die in blazing, agonizing glory on the field.” The voice tuts. “But here you are. With a wife and a wee child and one more on the way. What could have brought you all this way, hmm?”

“I don’t know,” Ben mutters. “Who-who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” The voice laughs. “I’m insulted, Tallmadge! I would have thought I’d stick in your mind. Ah, it’s just as well. Makes my job easier.” Something pierces the skin behind Ben’s knee. “Thank you, Major Tallmadge, for being so helpful.”

“Stop- Stop it!” 

“Mr. Tallmadge!” Ben’s eyes fly open to see Mona standing over him. He looks around for the voice he heard, which was definitely male, but he sees no one else in the room. “Mr. Tallmadge! It’s all right! You’re just having a nightmare!”

“Where is he?” Ben says. He can hear frantic beeping, and he can see wild lines, but there’s no sign of the man who spoke to him.

“I’m the only one who’s been here, Mr. Tallmadge. Your daynurse doesn’t come in for another hour,” Mona says. “Calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate.” Ben tries to breathe more evenly, tries to calm his heart. “There you go. Everything’s just fine.”

“Where’s my wife?” Ben says. “My wife and son, where are they?”

“They’re at your mother-in-law’s house. It’s very safe,” Mona says. “They’ll be here in a few hours.”

“And Caleb?” Ben says. “Caleb Brewster, he was here-”

“Yes, and he’ll be back soon as well,” Mona says patiently. “Everyone is fine, Mr. Tallmadge. You’re fine.” Ben focuses on Mona’s eyes, the only feature he can see. They’re dark brown, like Caleb’s, and training on them helps Ben calm down. He breathes as deeply as he can. 

“There you go,” Mona says. “You’re just fine, Mr. Tallmadge. Just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Ben knows Caleb's here! If he were a little better, Ben would probably have the same questions as Eliza, but right now he's a little more concerned with that voice. You'll get some hints about who that voice belongs to later...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual birthing scene, though Ben doesn't see much of it and we don't either, but if that's a squick for you, you can skip to the second half after the break and just enjoy the parents-meeting-baby part.

1782

Ben had very little idea what labor is like before he insisted on being present for Eliza’s. As it is, he’s still not sure of the exact processes, staying behind Eliza as she screams and pushes. All he knows is that it’s very painful and it takes a very long time.

Finally, Eliza’s scream is mingled with infantile cries. 

“There we go,” the midwife says. “There you are, little one.” She lifts up a reddish, slimy thing from her place on the floor next to the bed. Eliza lets out a pained laugh, a sound of wonder and agony. Ben can’t breathe for a second. He looks at the babe and wonders how something so disgusting can be so beautiful. 

“Tie him off,” the midwife says to her assistant. The younger woman wraps a thread around the cord connecting the baby to Eliza. She pulls the ends of the thread tight and severs the cord, prompting more cries. “Now, take him and clean him up. I’ll take care of the afterbirth.”

“The what?” Ben says. Eliza tips her head back.

“I told you there was an organ too,” she mutters. “Are we still okay with naming him-”

“Absolutely,” Ben answers. Eliza’s hands clench on his and she starts yelling again.

.

The pushing is finally over and Ben eases Eliza back onto the pillows. She’s covered in sweat and she’s still breathing hard, but it’s over. Ben presses his forehead to Eliza’s.

“You did it,” he says. “You did it. You and the baby are both fine.”

“Yeah,” Eliza says softly. “Yeah, we are.” The midwife brings over the baby, wrapped in white swaddling clothes. She sets the baby in Eliza’s arms. 

“Easy, now,” the midwife says, putting the baby down. “Mind his head, he hasn’t the muscles in his neck to hold it up.” The baby’s head rests in the crook of Eliza’s arm. Ben cannot believe how tiny the child is. His eyes are shut, but each little lash is easily visible against his cheeks. His skin is completely unblemished and perfect, every inch a pale pink. The baby has hair, something Ben would never have expected, a thin skullcap of black curls. 

“My God,” Ben murmurs. 

“He’s perfect,” Eliza says in the same tone. “God, he’s perfect.” Ben reaches, hand shaking. His fingers brush against the baby’s skin to find it as incredibly soft as it looks. 

“He is,” Ben says. “He’s absolutely perfect.”

“Yes,” the midwife says. “And everything is just fine, just as I told you it would be.” She pats Eliza on the arm. “Congratulations.”


	6. Chapter 6

2012

Ben manages to stay awake for the next few hours. Mona switches with a man named Josh, who alternates between calling Ben ‘Mr. Tallmadge’ and ‘dude.’ Ben vaguely remembers Eliza using the word ‘dude’ enough times to know it’s not an insult, and he figures out that it’s a variation of man that’s more casual than most of the forms of address he’s used to. 

After Josh has been around for a while, Eliza and Nathaniel show up. They’re both in the paper suits, which is actually sort of cute on Nathaniel. 

“Daddy!” Nathaniel runs over to the bed, almost tripping on the paper suit. Eliza catches him and hefts him up onto the bed.

“There’s my little man,” Ben says as Nathaniel crawls up to him. “How has it been without me?”

“Scary,” Nathaniel says. “You were sleeping forever.” 

“I know. But it’s making me better,” Ben says. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Nathaniel says. “Uncle Caleb is here.”

“Yeah, he came by yesterday,” Ben says, looking at Eliza. “How did that happen?” Eliza shrugs.

“He wasn’t very specific, but basically he made a deal with someone so he could be here,” she says. 

“Someone?” Ben repeats. 

“The woman who gave him the bottle he gave me,” Eliza says. Ben pauses. That would suggest a witch, but witches aren’t real…right? 

“Anyway,” Eliza says, as if Ben had given his understanding. “My family’s been helping us out. Mom’s taking care of the bills, letting us crash at her place. My brother’s fiancé donated some blood to you to help you fight off the infection, T.J.’s been watching Nat so I can do legal stuff, and Dad’s setting up a place for us to stay when you’re out of here. So almost everything is taken care of.”

“Wow,” Ben says, most of that going over his head. “That’s good of them.”

“Yes,” Eliza says absently, sitting in the chair beside the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Ben answers. “Still aching. Not all the way here. But better than I was.”

“That’s good.” Eliza puts her hand on Ben’s. She holds it tight. The contact, even with the glove between their skin, is very comforting. Ben wishes he wasn’t stuck in this ‘hospital.’ He wishes he could be with his family without all of this protective gear and barrier.


	7. Chapter 7

1784

When the war ends, Ben leads a small contingent back to Setauket. They aren’t sure how well they’ll be received by the formerly occupied town, so they come back lightly armed. Eliza, Ben, and Caleb pass Nathaniel back and forth to keep him contented. 

When they reach the outer parts of town, a horse comes out to meet them. Caleb and Eliza fall back slightly to let the ones with weapons take the lead behind Ben. The rider comes closer and Ben lets out a sigh of relief.

“Stand down!” he commands. The men lower their weapons as Abe Woodhull rides up. 

“Ben Tallmadge!” Abe says. “It’s been a while.” Ben nods.

“It has, Abraham,” Ben says. “Are we going to be welcome in town?”

“After what the Redcoats did to us, I’d say you’re more than welcome,” Abe says. “The magistrate’s having a dinner for all the returning men. He sent me out to fetch you.” He smirks at that. Ben grins back. 

“Onwards, then.” Abe turns his horse around and the riders come up to meet him. Abe falls in beside Ben as Eliza catches up to him on the other side.

“Who’s this?” Abe asks, eyeing Eliza. 

“This is my wife, Elizabeth Tallmadge,” Ben says. Eliza smiles and Ben feels a surge of pride. His grin broadens. “Eliza, this is Abraham Woodhull. An old friend.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tallmadge,” Abe says with a polite nod. Then he looks back at Ben. “How exactly did you have time to get married? You were supposed to be fighting a war, weren’t you?”

“I was fighting a war,” Ben replies. “Life still happens in a war, you know.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Woodhull,” Eliza says, ignoring their comments. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All terrible, I assume,” Abe says. “Where’s Caleb?”

“Back there, with the baby,” Eliza says, gesturing behind them.

“Baby?” Abe repeats. “Why does Caleb have a baby?”

“It’s our baby,” Ben says. “We’ve been taking turns riding with him.”

“You have- did you do any fighting at all, Tallmadge?” Abe says. 

“Shut it, Abe,” Ben says. He almost doesn’t care about the implications of Abe’s gibes. The war is won, his family is safe, and they’re coming home. “We won, didn’t we?”

“You did. You must be good at multi-tasking,” Abe says. “Tell me, Mrs. Tallmadge, how did the Major woo such a lovely woman while fighting the good fight?”

“It’s hard to resist a man in uniform,” Eliza answers with a wink. Ben looks down at his reins rather than respond. Abe lets out a short laugh. “No, he’s very sweet. That’s what I like best about him.”

“Aw, you talking about me, Liza Love?” Caleb rides up on her other side. Abe peers around Ben and Eliza to see the baby strapped to Caleb’s chest. Nathaniel’s little face peers out from under the side of Caleb’s jacket, dark tufts of hair sticking out. 

“No, but I can start,” Eliza says. “How’s Nathaniel?”

“He’s delightful. He’s been listening to the stories of all the trouble we used to get into back when we were boys,” Caleb says. “Hey, Woody!”

“Caleb, are you corrupting the kid already?” Abe says. 

“That’s my job, innit? Ben’s too well-behaved to do it!” Caleb replies with a laugh. 

.

When they reach Whitehall, the Reverend Tallmadge is waiting outside the door with the magistrate. As the riders come up, the Reverend runs towards them. Ben dismounts quickly so he can meet his father.

“Benjamin!” The Reverend throws his arms around his son. Ben buries his face in his father’s neck, so grateful he can do that. This war claimed so many, the fact that he can be here with his father, is just so overwhelming. 

“God has brought you back to me,” the Reverend murmurs into Ben’s shoulder. People speak behind Ben, but he doesn’t care until he hears his son’s delighted giggles. That has Ben pull away from the Reverend.

“Father, there’s someone you need to meet,” Ben says. He turns to Eliza, who’s taken Nathaniel from Caleb. She sees Ben’s gaze and comes over. The Reverend makes a soft noise in his throat. 

“Hello,” Eliza says. “I’m Elizabeth Tallmadge, your daughter-in-law.”

“And this-” Ben takes Nathaniel from Eliza, making the baby reach out for Ben’s face. “-is our son, Nathaniel.”

“Oh my,” the Reverend says, eyes misty. “It’s so good to meet you.” He reaches for Eliza first, pulling her into a hug. Ben keeps Nathaniel from pulling his epaulet. Caleb walks up as the Reverend releases Eliza and reaches for Nathaniel.

“It’s nice to have the whole family together,” Caleb says quietly. Ben hands the baby to his father, who is absolutely delighted. Then Ben puts his hand on Caleb’s elbow. 

“Yes, it is.” They watch Eliza help Nathaniel and the Reverend get acquainted. It’s the best thing Ben’s seen in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

2012

Ben is stuck in the hospital room for far too long, but eventually they do let him go. They stick him with needles and make him swallow capsules the size of Nathaniel’s pinky, but they let him go.

When he is released, Ben has to get dressed in the ‘modern’ clothes again. Eliza swears that these should fit him, but he isn’t thrilled with them when he puts them on. The pants don’t fit well, the shirt is ridiculously baggy and informal, and the ‘boxers’ are simply silly. The sweater and the socks are warm, at least, and the shoes are far more supportive than the boots he’s used to. 

Eliza, Nathaniel, and Caleb are waiting for Ben after he changes into the new clothes. They are already dressed in similar clothes- Eliza’s even wearing pants again, which must make her happy. There’s two very tall, somewhat familiar people with them as well.

“Ben!” Eliza hurries over to him. She throws her arms around him, the most physical contact he’s had in weeks, and he pulls her as close as possible. Ben puts his face in her hair, taking in her warmth. 

“It’s been too long,” he says. 

“I know,” she replies. There’s a tugging on Ben’s new pants and he pulls back to see Nathaniel grinning up at him.

“And it’s been too long since I did this!” Ben reaches down and picks up Nathaniel. It’s more difficult than he remembered, but he holds his son against his chest and relishes it.

“Yeah, there’s the Tallmadge I was expecting,” Caleb says, coming over. He claps Ben on the arm- not as hard as he normally would have- and Ben feels whole.

“Eliza.” One of the people Ben doesn’t know speaks and Eliza turns to them.

“Oh, yes. Ben, I’d like you to meet someone,” she says. Caleb steps back as the two come forward. Ben recognizes them from the photograph Eliza carried with her from this time. 

“Ben, this is my mother, Elaine Barrish, and my brother, Douglas Hammond,” Eliza says, gesturing to each. Elaine has Eliza’s smile, though there’s something more forced about it, and Douglas has the same eyes. Elaine holds out a hand first.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ben,” she says. Ben shifts Nathaniel to one arm and takes her hand. 

“The pleasure is mine.” He presses a kiss to her knuckles as he was taught to do. Elaine seems mildly surprised when he looks back up to her, but not displeased. Ben turns to Douglas next. The man looks mildly irritated or at least mildly constipated. He extends his hand anyway.

“Thanks for everything you’ve done for Eliza. We really appreciate it,” Douglas says. Ben shakes his hand.

“I’m lucky to have met her,” he says in reply. Douglas’ smile looks almost pained. What the hell is his problem?

“We’ve arranged for a car to take us all to the house in North Carolina,” Elaine says. Ben’s first thought is that he’s never been that far south before. “The rest of the family is there, preparing the house. It’ll take us a few hours to get there.”

“As long as I’m not in a hospital bed, I’m fine,” Ben says. Douglas leans down to the chair, where there are dark clothes strewn over the arm. He picks up one to show it’s a long jacket.

“It’s still pretty cold out there. You’ll need this,” he says. “It’s mine, but we’ll get you your own soon enough.”

“Thank you.” Ben turns to Caleb, who’s already wearing a long coat, and hands him Nathaniel. Nathaniel whines in protest. “Just for a minute, Nat, I need to put on a jacket.” 

“Have you gotten tired of me already, little bug?” Caleb teases. Ben takes the jacket from Douglas. As he puts it on, Douglas hands another to Eliza. The coats are heavy and definitely warm, much more so than the cloaks they wore in the war. His is a deep shade of black while Eliza’s is dark violet. There’s a smaller black one for Nathaniel, which Ben and Caleb have to wrestle onto him, and two in shades of blue for Elaine and Douglas. Elaine hands over a couple of hats. 

“You’ll want to wear these,” she says. “There’s a lot of press outside. They’ll be taking pictures for sure.”

“Press?” Ben repeats, taking Nathaniel back. 

“Reporters. Vultures with cameras,” Caleb says. “Pictures of you and Eliza would sell for a lot of money.” Ben nods. Eliza takes the hats. She gestures to Ben and he leans down. She pulls the hat onto his head, sending stray hair into his face. Eliza pulls on her own hat while Ben pulls faces to try to move the hair. Nathaniel giggles at the faces. 

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Elaine says in a prim voice. Ben feels two hands take his elbows, and they set off.

*

The doors to the hospital are made of glass and they are sided by similarly made walls. Thusly Ben can see the veritable mob outside, pressing against some temporary barriers. Caleb’s and Eliza’s hands tighten on Ben’s elbows. He pulls his jacket around Nathaniel like a shield. 

“Here we go,” Eliza mutters as they head to the doors. 

As soon as the doors open, they’re hit with a wave of sound. Men in what looks like formal wear push the family along to a large black vehicle while people shout questions at them and lights flash in their faces.

“Eliza! Who’s your husband?”

“Where’s your son?”

“Where have you been all this time?”

“Did you join a cult?”

“Bloody ridiculous,” Caleb grumbles. He opens the door to the vehicle and pushes Ben forward. Ben manages to climb in without dropping Nathaniel or banging his head. There’s two seats in the middle and a bench seat in the back, with what looks like a child seat in the center of the bench. Ben heads back there. He sets Nathaniel in the child seat and takes one of the seats next to it. Caleb climbs in after them. He takes the seat on the other side of Nathaniel. Eliza is next, sitting in front of Caleb, and Elaine takes the seat in front of Ben. Douglas sits in front of his mother. The doors slam shut and the shouting is muffled.

“Jesus Christ,” Ben mutters. 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Eliza says, turning in her seat. “Do you need help with the buckles?”

“I’ve got it,” Caleb says. He’s already, pulling straps over Nathaniel’s body and buckling them with pronged pieces. Ben personally thinks that it looks like a torture device, but Nathaniel’s completely fine with it. 

“Ben, you’ve got a seatbelt too,” Eliza says, gesturing to his right. Ben turns to see a metal buckle hanging by his head. Elaine pulls another buckle down to reveal a long gray strap that goes across her body. Ben watches her do it before pulling his own.

“And why do we have these?” he asks. 

“Keeps you safe if there’s a car crash,” Caleb answers, finishing with Nathaniel’s seat. He pulls his own seatbelt out while Ben contemplates the idea of a car crash. He doesn’t remember much of his first car ride, but the name sounds wildly unpleasant.


	9. Chapter 9

1782

“I don’t believe you,” Ben says. Eliza throws her hands up in disgust.

“You believe in time travel but you can’t believe in a combustion engine?” she says. They’re sitting in their bedroom at West Point, undressed but not yet ready to sleep. Ben has an arm around Eliza as they recline, and she tries to tell him about the future.

“I don’t believe that you have an engine that runs on fire and explosions, no,” Ben says. He curls a strand of her hair around his finger. Ben’s still a little in awe of the fact that he can touch her so easily. Eliza said yes to his actual proposal of marriage, and while they still have to figure out how to make that happen, the whole thing is the best experience Ben’s had since the war started. 

“It’s a lot less dramatic than it sounds,” Eliza says with a sigh. “I’m not an engineer. Science is not my thing.”

“What is your thing, then?” Ben asks.

“History,” Eliza admits, color coming to her cheeks. 

“Really?” Ben says. He smiles as her face gets redder. “What part of history?”

“Women’s movements from 1800 to 2000,” Eliza mutters. 

“That’s…not exactly helpful at this moment,” Ben says.

“I know! Of all the points in American history, I end up in the one time period I haven’t studied,” Eliza says. “I mean, I’m not complaining that much. I got to meet George Washington and of course, you and Caleb-”

“Is George Washington really that important in the future?” Ben says. 

“Oh my God. If you say you don’t like George Washington when I come from, you get kicked out of the History Department if not the country,” Eliza says, slipping into a different accent than she normally uses around Ben. “Never made that mistake again.”

“Excuse me?” Ben says, pulling away. 

“Hey, wait a second, I can explain,” Eliza says, turning to face him. “It’s not that I didn’t like him as a person, I just didn’t like the country’s utter idolization of the man. His historical impact is important, and I give him major accolades for all he accomplishes, but I don’t need his face on every plate and napkin available on the Fourth of July.”

“All right, fine.” Ben settles back down. “That I can understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure their 'marriage' would have survived Eliza not liking George Washington. Ben really loves his pseudo father


	10. Chapter 10

2012

The car ride is long. Ben has taken longer trips, but usually on horseback, where he can control things. The car vibrates constantly and seems to be entirely too small for the number of people in it. Ben’s also not wild at how fast it goes. He could figure out the exact speed, but he’s a little afraid to.

Caleb produces some books from his pocket, books clearly meant for children. He keeps handing them to Nathaniel, who pores over each one like he’s studying for finals. When they have words, he asks Ben to read it to him. That gives Ben something else to focus on at least for a little while. Caleb seems to have an exhaustive supply of these books. Where he’s keeping them is not exactly clear. 

Elaine pretty much monopolizes Eliza, talking at her about their plans for the future. Elaine’s very concerned with how things ‘look.’ She’s got a marriage license, a birth certificate, and all kinds of documents Ben’s supposed to fill out. They’ll need a house, they’ll need jobs, etc. Elaine’s already preparing to call in favors and such to get them into what she considers a respectable position. Ben isn’t sure he really likes the urgency of this plan. Eliza definitely doesn’t; when their conversation is interrupted by Douglas asking Elaine about work, Eliza turns back to make faces at the boys. Nathaniel laughs so hard he snorts. Every time. It’s a wonder Elaine hasn’t caught on yet. 

*

Finally, they leave the main roads and ride on less travelled ones. Eliza interrupts her mother and looks back at Ben. 

“Ben, have you met any Asian people?” she says.

“Any what people?” Ben repeats. Elaine puts her head in her hand.

“Douglas’ fiancé is Japanese,” Eliza says. “She isn’t white.”

“Where is Japan again?” Ben says, turning to Caleb.

“It’s near China,” Caleb says. “Your dad would have called her Oriental, but that’s considered offensive nowadays.”

“Oh,” Ben says. He’s heard of Oriental, and he’s heard of Japan, though he’s never met anyone from that part of the world.

“She’s entirely American,” Eliza says. “She was born and raised here. Just treat her like you would any other woman. I’m only saying something now so you don’t accidentally say something offensive.”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t want to offend her,” Ben says. Something coils in his gut, something hot and burning. Eliza flashes a quick grin before letting her mother take her attention again. Caleb nudges Ben over Nathaniel’s head. 

“You’ll be fine,” he says softly. “Everyone loves you. You won’t fuck it up.”

“Caleb!” Ben hisses, covering Nathaniel’s ears. “Not in front of the boy!” Caleb chuckles. He ruffles Nathaniel’s hair. Ben holds back a smile. Leave it to Caleb to pull a good mood out of him.

*

The car comes up to a house far from anything else. It’s far larger than any house Ben’s seen, and not in any style Ben’s familiar with. The car stops there. Everyone reaches for their seatbelts and Ben follows their example. Caleb undoes the various buckles on Nathaniel. 

“Now, this house is technically Bud’s. It’s been in his family for years,” Elaine says as they all climb out of the car. It isn’t quite as cold here as it was at the hospital, but it’s still damn cold. “He’ll be staying with you three until you get your bearings.”

“Uh-huh.” Eliza takes Nathaniel out of the car, pulling him into her arms. “You were so good on that long ride, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Ben stands next to Eliza, the grass crunching under his feet. She looks up at him with a similar smile. “You were pretty good yourself, Ben.”

“I did my best,” Ben says. “Anything else I should know before I meet your family?”

“Don’t let my grandmother get to you,” Eliza says. “She’s a tease.”

“She doesn’t mean the old lady’s mean,” Caleb says in an undertone. “Margaret’s asked me about beard burn in places you never want to hear a grandmother mention.” Ben blinks. Elaine and Douglas, having not heard that last bit, turn to them.

“Ready to head in?” Elaine asks. 

“You bet,” Eliza says. She kisses Nathaniel on the cheek and follows her mother to the house. Ben and Caleb walk behind the ladies, with Douglas bringing up the rear. Douglas has his eyes glued on the device in his hands. Ben’s a little concerned the man’s going to fall on his face. 

When they get to the front door, it’s opened for them by a large man. He’s of height with Ben and broad-shouldered. His face is long and craggy, but his hazel eyes are the same as Eliza’s and Nathaniel’s.

“There you are!” he says in a booming voice. “Come on in! Don’t want the boys catching another round of colds!” He steps aside to let them all in. Caleb has his hand on Ben’s elbow again, though when that happened Ben’s not sure.

It’s been sometime since Ben visited the Arnolds’ house during the war, but he remembers quite vividly how luxurious and impressive it was. He had been quite sure this was the richest place he would ever visit.

That is no longer true. This house is not only enormous, but it’s decorated with the most expensive, gorgeous material. Everything from the lights to the floor screams wealth. Some of it looks very new while some of it would not have been out of place in the Arnolds’ or the Washingtons’ homes. Ben is absolutely floored. He’s a little embarrassed; Eliza grew up in such luxury, and all he’d provided for her was the small, modest home of a rural Reverend. 

“Ben.” Eliza’s voice cuts through his absorption of the house. Ben turns back to her. “Ben, this is my father, Bud Hammond.” She gestures to the big man. Ben nods and holds out his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he says. Bud grabs his hand and pulls Ben into a bone-cracking hug. Ben’s surprise keeps him from doing much of anything in response.

“I’m pleased as hell to meet you, son! I heard all about what you’ve done for my girl, and I couldn’t wait to meet you!” Bud lets go and Ben stumbles away. Caleb’s hand catches him in the small of the back.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Ben says. “It’s been my privilege to know her.”

“You,” Bud says, pointing at Ben, “are either a gentleman to the extreme or one hell of a poker player. I guess we’ll find out which it is in the future.” 

“Bud!” Elaine snaps. “That’s hardly the thing to say to your son-in-law!”

“I’m just teasing him, sugar,” Bud says. “Come on now, let’s go see the rest of the family. They’re dying to meet you.” He claps Ben on the shoulder and pulls him along. Ben thinks he hears a slight growl from Caleb when that happens, but he’s not sure.


	11. Chapter 11

1784

Ben’s father dies in his sleep not long after the war ends. It’s nearly as awful as his mother’s death all those years ago: she had died when Ben was a boy, signaling the end of the peaceful family life he’d known, and his father’s death seemed to be the opposite. 

Shortly after they bury the Reverend, an invitation comes from Mount Vernon for the Tallmadges and Caleb. Eager for a change from the morbidity surrounding the house, they go. 

.

“There you are.” Washington meets them near the edge of the property, riding up on a horse. He smiles as widely as Ben’s ever seen him as they all dismount. Washington reaches for Ben first. He takes Ben by the shoulders, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Ben feels for a second as if he’s in his father’s arms.

“It’s good to see you, Benjamin,” Washington says. He lets go of Ben to see the others, and Ben has to take a moment to compose himself. 

“Eliza, you look well. And your young man, Nathaniel George, seems to have grown quite a bit since I last saw him,” Washington says. He kisses Eliza on the cheek before doing the same thing to Nathaniel. “And Mr. Brewster! Have you been keeping yourself occupied?” Washington turns to Caleb. Caleb goes to shake Washington’s hand, but Washington embraces him just like Ben. Ben muffles a laugh at Caleb’s expression over Washington’s shoulder. 

“Ye-yes, sir. Completely legal work too,” Caleb manages to say. Washington steps back and claps his hands together.

“Now that you are all here, I must take you back to the house,” he says. “Martha has been preparing eagerly for your visit. She’s brought out the children’s toys from the attic and cleaned them.”

“Sounds as though she’s more eager to see Nathaniel than to see the rest of us,” Eliza says. Washington shrugs.

“Perhaps. I would not dare presume to speak for her in the matter,” he says. “Come, please. You must be exhausted from the journey.” His presence is like a balm, bringing peace to the four for the first time since the funeral. Ben can relax.


	12. Chapter 12

2012

Bud leads them into the living room, where the same opulence of the front hall is only minimally diminished by the need for comfort. There’s three people already there. Ben recognizes two out of three from the photograph. 

“Hey!” The young man comes hurrying over. He grabs Eliza and Nathaniel first, planting kisses on their cheeks and mussing their hair. Then he takes Ben by the hand.

“I’m so excited to meet you, dude,” he says, pumping Ben’s hand up and down. “I’ve heard all about you. I’m T.J., Liza’s oldest brother.”

“Yes, yes. I’ve heard much about you as well,” Ben says, trying not to sound jarred. T.J. claps him on the arm before letting go. Then the older woman walks up to take Ben’s hand.

“Good to see you on your feet, kid. Had us all going there for a while,” she says. “Margaret Barrish.” Ben nods, lifting her hand to his lips.

“An honor to meet you, ma’am.”

“Aren’t you cute?” Margaret says. “Eliza, where the hell did you dig this one up?” She moves on to Eliza and Nathaniel while the last woman approaches shyly. She waves before reaching them. 

“Hi. I’m Anne. I-”

“You’re the woman who saved my life,” Ben interrupts. He offers his hand to Anne, who takes it with a slightly shocked expression. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. I owe you my life.” He kisses her hand as he’s done with all the women. Anne giggles. 

“Yes, yes, he’s very charming,” Douglas says, appearing beside Anne. He pulls her back a little and Ben hears a muffled giggle behind him. 

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Elaine suggests. She comes sweeping out to the middle of the room, a move befitting of any hostess Ben’s encountered, and leads them to the sitting area. Ben has the sudden panic that he’s not going to be able to remember the story Eliza gave everyone as to why Ben has very little knowledge of modern times. 

He’s supposed to be Amish, even though he isn’t at all German, because the Amish really haven’t changed much since the 1780s. Ben was a schoolteacher there, which is easy enough to remember. But the story of how he met Eliza- and Caleb, for that matter- is going to be more difficult. Eliza told them all she was kidnapped by some men in New Jersey, transported, and made an escape into Amish country. Ben was supposedly the one to find her and hide her from the kidnappers. He doesn’t recall what excuse she had for staying there with him. Maybe it was just that she fell in love with him. It might be believable. Surely they’d have no trouble believing that he fell for her.


	13. Chapter 13

1781

Ben wasn’t exactly thrilled about being stuck at West Point. He could blame it on Hammond, he supposes, watching her go through the intelligence packets across the table from him. It just doesn’t seem fair to do that, though. 

Eliza works hard. Ben knew that even when he thought her name was Tommy- Tommy followed Caleb without complaint and only argued when he really saw a flaw in the plan. Ben could respect that, even if he didn’t particularly care for Tommy. The man had been twitchy, always acting if he was carrying some secret, which it turns out was true. Eliza is much less anxious. She expresses herself more openly, to Ben at least, and that means she argues with him more often. It’s nice to have someone at the base who doesn’t look at him like Washington’s appointed. It’s almost like having Caleb around, but a little different. 

Ben’s reverie is broken when Eliza tosses a letter at him.

“That one’s actually important,” she informs him. “This pile is confirming what we already know.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, though he’s fairly certain she’s right. Eliza rolls her eyes. 

“I think you’ve double-checked my work enough over the past month and a half to know I’m able to tell the difference between important and not,” she replies. Ben has the sudden urge to grin at her. He tamps it down to a soft smirk and takes the letter. Eliza smiles back. It hits Ben then and there that he wants to see that smile for the rest of his life. Not only that, he wants to have her tell him he’s being an idiot and work through problems with him for the rest of his life. Shit. Fuck. Shit. 

“Ben?” Eliza says, raising a brow.

“Yes?” Ben answers. 

“You’re staring. Are you all right?” Eliza says. Ben nods quickly and focuses on the letter she’s just handed him. Eliza makes a frustrated sound before standing up. Ben looks back at her.

“Where are you going?”

“To relieve myself,” Eliza answers. “Someone’s using my bladder as a kickball.” She gestures to her ever expanding middle and Ben wants to kick himself.

“Right. Sorry.” He feels his face warm. Eliza spares him a second’s stare before heading out. Ben sighs and puts his head in his hands. Fuck.


	14. Chapter 14

2012

Eliza’s family is loud.

They all kind of shout over each other to be heard. Elaine has to be right about everything, Bud is trying to be the most important person in the room, Douglas seems to need proof people can see him, Margaret thinks they’re all ridiculous, and T.J. needs the last word on everything. Anne is the only one who’s quiet. Ben can hardly think with all the near-shouting that’s going on. It doesn’t help that he’s still groggy from being so ill.

“Oi,” Caleb says. Ben turns to look at Caleb on the loveseat beside the couch Ben’s on. “You remember the shitshow at Monmouth?”

“Yes?” Ben says.

“I’m suddenly reminded of that,” Caleb says, eyeing Bud and Elaine. Ben has to hold back a smirk. Nathaniel takes that moment to climb into Ben’s lap.

“Daddy, Rogers voice,” he says, tugging on Ben’s shirt. Ben looks at Eliza, who’s trying to stay involved in a conversation about some kind of to-do in a place Ben’s never heard of, and figures it’d be all right. 

“Hmm…” Ben ruffles Nathaniel’s hair as he thinks of something to say in his terrible imitation of Robert Rogers. He finds that using the man as a silly voice makes the nightmares of being chased by him much easier to handle. 

“Ay, laddie, this is no way to run a farm, eh? You’ve got rats in the rafters, don’t you know?” It’s possibly the worst impression Ben’s ever done of the man, stretching all the wrong syllables and making no sense at all, but Nathaniel giggles so hard he squeaks like the world’s largest mouse. Ben can’t help grinning back and Caleb starts chuckling.

“Ben,” Eliza sighs. He looks up to see her rolling her eyes. “That’s the worst Scottish accent I’ve ever heard, and that’s saying something.”

“Good thing it’s just for Nat, then,” Ben replies. 

“Why does he think Scottish accents are funny?” T.J. asks. It’s then Ben realizes they’re all staring at him. He wonders how much they heard.

“I’ve been doing it to make him laugh since he was a babe, so it’s my fault,” Ben says. “It’s just something we’ve developed, I suppose.”

“Again!” Nathaniel says, recovered. 

“You need to watch Braveheart. That’d give you some more material,” Douglas suggests. 

“Who’s Braveheart?” Ben asks. They exchange looks of almost eye-rolling exasperation. Eliza glares daggers at them.

“Remember the television from the hospital?” Caleb says quickly. Ben nods. “Braveheart’s a movie, which is like a long television show. We’ll get around to showing you those soon enough.”

“All right,” Ben says. Then he puts on his Rogers voice and turns to Nathaniel. “We’ll find out together, won’t we, boy?” Nathaniel practically shrieks with laughter. Ben hopes Rogers is turning over in his grave. That’d serve him right.

*

By the time they all sit down for dinner, Ben’s fairly exhausted. He hasn’t even done much, to his annoyance, but he’s just so tired. The smell of food is the only thing keeping him awake, and once he’s full he’s about ready to pass out. Eliza excuses them from the table fairly early and they head upstairs to the bedrooms. 

“I’m sorry about them,” Eliza mutters as they reach a room. “They’re… a lot.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure it would have been better if I were more awake,” Ben says. They walk into the room, where there is a large bed on one side and small bed on the other. Ben brings a drowsy Nathaniel to the small bed. 

“I’m going to see if there’s pajamas in here,” Eliza says, crossing the room to a bureau. “T.J. said they got everything-”

“Nat’s are in the bottom drawer.” Caleb’s voice comes from the doorway. They all turn to look at him. “T.J. convinced your dad I should stay with you. Help you adjust to modern living. Hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s perfect,” Ben says. “I’m glad you’re here.” Caleb gives a soft smile. 

“Ben’s right. You being here is perfect,” Eliza adds, pulling some small clothes from the bureau. “I can’t imagine figuring this all out without you.” 

“Ah, you’d be all right,” Caleb says with a wave. “I just make things a bit easier. Anyhow, we can take care of things tomorrow. I wanted to see you three were settled.”

“Thank you, Caleb,” Ben says. He crosses back to the door. He wraps his arms around Caleb, the way he’s wanted to all day, and Caleb settles into it like he belongs there. Which he absolutely does. 

“I wanna hug from Uncle Caleb,” Nathaniel grumbles. Ben turns back to see Nathaniel mostly sitting up, eyes half-shut. Caleb grins and goes over to him.

“I can’t say no to you, little bug, come here.” 

*

They stay at the house for the next week or so. Most of the family leaves the first day, thankfully, so it’s only Bud, his enormous ego, and T.J. they have to deal with. 

The first day is spent signing things Elaine brought. There’s two birth certificates, one for Ben and one for Nathaniel. There’s an application for Social Security or something like that so Ben and Nathaniel can have Social Security numbers. There’s also a marriage license. Caleb signs the witness part of that one. 

That afternoon, Ben finds out that not only does T.J. know about the time travel, he knows everything there is to know about Eliza’s presence in the 1780s. He researched the shit out of it, T.J. tells Ben proudly, showing him his collection of documents and portraits. 

“I can’t believe how many of these survived,” Ben says, watching T.J. flick through the tablet. “Wait, are these- these are the Culper letters!”

“Yeah, they were preserved,” T.J. says. “They just found a whole shitload in Robert Townsend’s attic, in like, 1981, so they just figured out he was a part of the ring.”

“Do they know everyone in the ring?” Ben asks. 

“They know you, Caleb, Abraham Woodhull, Robert Townsend, and Washington,” T.J. says. “They suspect there was a lady named Anna Strong who helped you and they haven’t figured out who 355 is. They just know she was a lady in New York.”

“And what do they think of the men they know of?” Ben says. Spies were not exactly respected in his time, and he was suddenly nervous about the legacy he’d hardly had time to consider before. But T.J. scoffs.

“Dude, people love the Culper Ring. I mean, people who’ve heard of it. Most people haven’t, but like history buffs think you guys are total badasses,” he says. “You guys were the first successful spy ring in America. You exposed Benedict Arnold. You’re the shit, man.”

“Uh-huh,” Ben says, nodding. He understood most of that. “Thank you. I appreciate you telling me that.”

“Hey, you took care of my baby sister and her baby,” T.J. says. “The least I can do is compliment you on the cool shit you did.”

“You should know your baby sister saved my ass a few times,” Ben says. “And I had the privilege of taking care of them.” T.J. shrugs and starts showing Ben more stuff. The dismissal is somewhat disturbing- it is a privilege to be in Eliza’s life, to know that she trusted him enough to take care of her and Nathaniel, but T.J. doesn’t see it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

1782

Ben comes into the house to find Eliza at the piano. She isn’t playing, just touching the keys with the lightest of fingers, as if tracing a melody from her head. The window casts the setting sun over her like heaven’s glow. It caresses the lines of her face and shoulders. Ben’s own spine straightens at the sight. He cannot speak for a moment, his voice caught in his throat. Then Ben clears his throat. Eliza turns to look at him. She smiles.

“Ben,” Eliza says. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” Ben says. “What are you doing? Do you play?” He walks over to the piano at the most measured pace he can manage.

“No. No, I don’t,” Eliza says, casting her gaze back to the keys. “My brother, he plays. I just watched him play from the time I was very young.”

“You must miss him terribly,” Ben says. He stops at the piano. Eliza nods. 

“Some days more than others,” she says. “He half-raised me. The other half was him forgetting I existed, but I always loved watching him play.”

“It sounds like an… interesting relationship,” Ben says. “My elder brother took his responsibilities very seriously, especially his family obligations. I think half the words he spoke to me were scoldings for not doing the same.” Eliza looks up at him again, a half-smile on her face. 

“The honorable Benjamin Tallmadge, neglecting a responsibility? I can’t imagine it,” she says. Ben allows himself a small smile as well.

“To be fair, it’s hard to be responsible when one is seven,” he says, placing a hand on the piano’s surface. 

“I suppose,” Eliza allows. She puts her own hands on the swell of her belly. The midwife says the baby would be born within the month. Ben supposes she must be right, given how large the babe has become. 

“What brings you inside? I thought you had exercises with the men this afternoon,” Eliza says. Ben shakes his head. 

“Rhodes is running the exercises. He’s more than capable,” he says. His palms begin to sweat and he flattens his hands against the piano and his trousers. 

“And you’ve decided to allow yourself a moment of freedom?” Eliza says. “That’s unusual for you. You like to work yourself very hard.”

“I wanted to come see you,” Ben says. Eliza raises an eyebrow. “I enjoy your company. Is that so surprising?”

“Not at all. My company is delightful,” Eliza replies, the slightest dry quality to her voice. 

“It is, actually,” Ben says. Eliza blinks. Her cheeks turn pink while he watches. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“As long as it doesn’t require me to move quickly, you can ask me anything,” Eliza says. Ben smiles, ducking his head for a moment. His heart races in his chest as he decides what to say. 

“I want to ask you,” Ben says, “to marry me. Actually marry me.”

“What?” Eliza says, smile still on her face. 

“I would like to be your actual husband. Not just for appearances,” Ben says. Eliza’s smile drops. Ben’s heart follows.

“You can’t be serious,” she says. “You want to marry…we’ve known each other for less than a year. We’ve only actually known each other for four or five months, and I’m having another man’s child-”

“I know all these things,” Ben interrupts. “You don’t care about the man who fathered your child. Therefore I don’t either. I will claim the child as my own, and I will take care of you both. Please allow me the privilege.”

“The privilege?” Eliza repeats, her voice rising in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious! As serious as I have ever been in my life!” Ben says. “We have not known each other long, but I know that I have never loved anyone as I-”

“Don’t.” Eliza puts her hand on the piano and pushes herself to stand. Her eyes hold Ben’s. “Please don’t say that. I can’t hear you say that.”

“And why not?” Ben says, bitterness edging his words. “Is the idea so abhorrent to you? Or was this only ever supposed to be a professional arrangement?”

“I certainly didn’t expect you to want to make this real,” Eliza answers. “You didn’t even want to be stuck with me in the first place. This is another of your responsibilities!”

“It isn’t! I am not doing this out of a sense of responsibility!” Ben says. “I would have thought you’d have developed some feelings for me as well, if not of love, then at least of friendship!”

“I didn’t say that,” Eliza says, crossing her arms. “I think you’re being foolish, and I don’t think you’ve thought this through. If you had, you’d have realized that we don’t know nearly enough about each other for this to possibly work-”

“We’re already making it work,” Ben says. “I can give you a home after the war. I’ll be a good husband, I can promise you that.”

“That’s not the problem!” Eliza says. “I’m the problem! All right? I can’t be the wife you want!”

“You are already!” Ben’s frustration must be coming out every pore. All he wants is her. All he’s ever wanted is her. “Why won’t you consider this?” 

“I can’t,” Eliza says. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” She walks out of the room as quickly as she can. Ben watches her go, his heart fallen to the floor. He kicks himself for thinking she could ever reciprocate his feelings- this had only ever been an arrangement of safety for her. She owed him, but she did not owe him love. That was his stupid assumption. He didn’t have anything much to offer her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben had four brothers in real life. I'm not sure if the show ever talks about the older two, but I'm using one of them in here. Also, this scene takes place shortly before Eliza tells Ben about when she's from, in case that's not clear.


	16. Chapter 16

2012

Towards the middle of the week, Caleb leaves the house for ‘work.’ What his work is, Ben isn’t sure yet. Eliza says it’s some kind of law enforcement. T.J. says it’s badass. Bud’s got no idea what Caleb does. 

Bud has been spending the week trying to win them over. He produces cartloads of toys for Nathaniel, who continually picks the simpler ones that most resemble the ones he’d had at home. For Eliza he brings clothes and job offers from people he has influence with. Ben, he tries to get with books about history, science, all kinds of things. Ben appreciates the help. But Eliza reminds him when Bud’s left the room that this help comes with a price. 

Ben learns that price soon enough. Elaine shows up and almost immediately gets in a fight with Bud over what he’s been doing.

“-can’t just buy their love, Bud!” Ben walks into the room to find Elaine shouting at Bud. Nathaniel is on the floor between them, hands over his ears and eyes scrunched shut.

“I wasn’t trying to buy their love, Elaine, I was trying to help them get situated-”

“Enough!” Ben’s shout surprises even himself. They all turn to him with wide eyes. Nat gets up and hurries over. Ben picks him up quickly.

“I don’t believe you’re a part of this conversation, Ben,” Elaine says acidly. 

“I understand that you two have separated and that there are hard feelings, but you don’t get to terrorize my son over it,” Ben snaps. “Look at him!” Elaine and Bud glance at Nathaniel, who’s burying his face in Ben’s shirt. 

“Maybe if you were watching him, he wouldn’t have been here while we were arguing,” Bud says. 

“I left him with you while I took a shower!” Ben replies. Bud makes a face as he recalls that. “Are you saying I can’t leave him with you for fifteen minutes?”

“I wouldn’t have left him with Bud in the first place. He’s never been very attentive with children,” Elaine says with a pointed glare. 

“That is not true!”

“Oh, really? I can’t recall any point in our marriage where I felt comfortable leaving the kids under your care-”

“That’s because you needed to control every aspect of their lives and mold them into your perfect poster children-”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Eliza comes into the room, an irritated expression on her face. “Can you two act like adults for a minute and remember that there’s a toddler in the room? He doesn’t need to hear you rehash your divorce!” Her parents gape at her for a minute, like they’ve never heard her yell back, and Eliza turns to Ben and Nathaniel. “Let’s go back upstairs while they squabble. I found an old book of mine Nathaniel will like.” She takes Ben by the arm and leads them both out. Once they’re out of earshot, Eliza’s hand clenches.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she was coming, or I would have warned you,” she says. “They’re awful together.” 

“Clearly. Have they always been like this?” Ben says. 

“They used to be better. That was before he humiliated her in front of the whole country. Again,” Eliza says. She reaches for Nathaniel. “I’m sorry about the yelling, baby. Grandma and Grandpa aren’t upset with you.”

“Too loud,” Nathaniel says into Ben’s arm. “Angry.”

“Yes, they’re angry, but only at each other,” Ben says. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

*

It takes two hours for Nathaniel to be willing to go downstairs again. By that time, Caleb’s come back and he is not amused by Nathaniel’s sudden anxiety.

“Those fucking jackasses,” he hisses when Ben tells him the story. “I should smack both their heads together at the very least.”

“Unfortunately, you’d probably get arrested,” Eliza says. They’re all sitting in the parlor, which is set apart from the living room where Elaine and Bud were fighting. Nathaniel has a small dollhouse on the floor with peg-like dolls he bangs around the little house.

“You have to get away from this place,” Caleb says. “Seriously. They’ve never been good for you, and now they’re affecting our Nat.”

“Ben isn’t supposed to be anywhere populated for another couple of days,” Eliza says. “And it’s not like we have anywhere to go after this yet.”

“Sure you do,” Caleb says. He pulls out his tablet and hands it over to Ben. Ben holds it out so he and Eliza can both see the large house on the screen.

“What’s this?” Ben says. 

“It’s a house. I bought it a few years ago in preparation for you three coming back,” Caleb says. “I tried to think of everything. There’s more pictures if you keep flicking through, and you can tell me if you don’t like it-”

“How many bedrooms?” Eliza asks, swiping her finger across the screen. 

“Five. Figure that’s one for each of the kids, one for you two, one for me,” Caleb says. “Plus a spare.”

“How’s the kitchen?” Eliza says. 

“Updated, as are the bathrooms. Not that stainless steel shit, I hate that,” Caleb says. 

“You bought us a house?” Ben says. Caleb shrugs.

“Well, you know, money piles up after a couple hundred years,” he says. “Figured you’d need a place to live, and I had the cash.”

“You’re the absolute best,” Eliza says. “Now all we need are jobs. I think I’ve found one for you, Ben, but I’m still looking.”

“You bought us a house,” Ben repeats. Caleb nods. 

“Yes, Tallboy. I bought us a house,” he says. “You’re stuck with me though. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I- I’d never want you to,” Ben says, smiling. “This is incredible, Caleb. Thank you.”

“Hey, you guys are my family,” Caleb says. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you three. Three and a half. Almost four. Whatever.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Abe, as promised. And we get to find out what he actually said to earn that black eye Caleb gave him...

1784

Ben is packing up his teaching materials when someone walks into his classroom. He glances up to see Abe Woodhull. 

“Mr. Woodhull. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ben says. 

“Just dropping in before I head for home,” Abe says. He ambles up the aisle between the desks. “How’s Eliza and Nathaniel?”

“They’re well. I must thank you again and Mary for all you did when Eliza was ill,” Ben says. Abe shakes his head. 

“It was the least we could do. You’re our closest friends in Setauket,” he says. Ben winces- that’s partially Ben’s fault, for all the subterfuge he’d put Abe up to during the war. “Caleb’s still in town, is he?”

“Yes, he’s been helping Eliza get the house back in order,” Ben says. “He leaves the day after tomorrow, if you want to see him.”

“No, no, I was just wondering,” Abe says. He reaches Ben’s desk. “Caleb’s in your house every time he stops by, yeah?”

“Yes, he stays with us,” Ben answers carefully. Abe’s tone makes him feel as though there’s an ulterior motive here, and he can’t fathom what that might be. “He is a close friend, of mine and Eliza’s. Nathaniel pines for him when he’s not here.”

“That’s because Caleb spent so much time with you all. During the war, I mean,” Abe says. 

“He did spend a fair amount of time with us, yes. When he wasn’t dragging your arse out of trouble,” Ben replies, giving a small smile. Abe flashes a quick smirk back. “What’s this about, Abe? Do you think I’m hiding something from you?”

“Not you,” Abe says. Ben arches an eyebrow and Abe sighs. “I’ve just- I’ve noticed that Nathaniel doesn’t have your look. At all. And I had thought perhaps it was just that he took after his mother-”

“You think Caleb’s cuckolded me?” Ben interrupts. Abe nods grimly. Ben can’t help the laughter that comes bursting from him. It hits him so hard he bends over. When it finally stops and he straightens up again, Abe is not so amused. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” he says. Ben lets out one last chuckle.

“Caleb hasn’t- My God,” he says. “Abe, I may not be Nathaniel’s trueborn father, but I can assure that Caleb isn’t either.” Abe furrows his brow. 

“You- you know he’s not your son?”

“He’s my son in every way that’s important,” Ben says, resuming his packing. “Eliza was already pregnant when we met her. It’s a complicated story, but she has been entirely honest with me. And she did not have an affair with Caleb. Neither of them would do that, even if they’d had the time to carry out such a thing.”

“I see,” Abe says. “That’s…that’s a hell of a thing, Ben. You married a woman carrying another man’s child.”

“Originally, it was for appearances,” Ben admits. “She’d been assisting Caleb, disguised as a man, but Washington found her out. I was supposed to be her cover while she stayed at camp, but we fell for each other.” 

“Right,” Abe says. “I see. And you claimed the boy. Naming him after your father, I suppose, was your way of making it look real?”

“He’s my son,” Ben repeats in a less than civil tone, “in every way that matters. I love him. I care for him. And I am married to his mother. I don’t want to hear any more of this, Abe, and I don’t want your father hearing of it either. He hates Eliza enough as it is.”

“Of course. It’s none of his business, nor is it any of mine,” Abe says with a nod. “I’m sorry to have upset you.” He dips his head in a conciliatory gesture. Then he goes to leave. Ben watches, wondering how Abe could have thought so little of Eliza and Caleb.

.

“I had the strangest conversation with Abe Woodhull today,” Ben says to Caleb that evening. Eliza has gone to put Nathaniel to bed, which is never a short task. Caleb and Ben sit by the fire. Caleb turns to look at Ben.

“I’d believe it. Abe’s always been a little odd,” Caleb says. “What’d Woody say?”

“He suggested Nathaniel isn’t my son,” Ben says. Caleb’s eyebrows go up. “He thought I’d been cuckolded.”

“That’s a pretty serious accusation,” Caleb says. “He have any suggestions as to who did the deed?”

“Yes. He named you as the likely candidate,” Ben says. Caleb’s face goes slack with shock. “I know. As if you would do such a thing.”

“It’s probably coz he did it to Selah Strong after he got the man in so much trouble,” Caleb says. “Stupid fucking bastard. He should know better.”

“He should,” Ben agrees. “I set him straight, and I told him I didn’t want to hear any more of it.” 

“Any more of what?” Eliza comes into the room. Ben and Caleb exchange a look. 

“Abe said something rather rude, Liza, you needn’t concern yourself with it,” Caleb says. “Ramblings. Nothing more.” Eliza raises her brow and crosses her arms. She looks at Ben, who purses his lips in an effort to keep quiet. Eliza stares harder. 

“He suggested Caleb fathered Nathaniel,” Ben admits finally. Eliza’s brow furrows.

“That hypocritical bastard,” she says in a soft voice. “I should shank him.”

“Eliza, don’t be hasty-”

“Hasty would be me going over there and shooting him now,” Eliza says. “However, I will restrain myself because I think the stress of being Culper has addled his brains. I’m going to bed. Good night.” She turns on heel and goes back to the bedroom. Ben sighs.

“I should not have said that.”

“She probably would have made your life hell if you didn’t,” Caleb says. “Tell her I’ll set Abe straight. He’ll never try impugning her honor again.”

“I already made that clear-”

“I’ll make it doubly clear,” Caleb adds. “Go talk to your wife, Tallboy. She shouldn’t go to sleep angry.”

. 

The next morning, Caleb leaves for his next voyage. Ben sees Abe that afternoon and the cabbage farmer has a black eye. The story is he jabbed his own eye with a hoe. Ben doesn’t believe it for a second. Eliza spots Abe and has to hide her smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

2012

Eliza manages to convince her parents that the new house is a good idea. T.J.’s fine with it after they extend an open invitation to him. Caleb is thrilled and talks about setting up the house. Ben feels there’s another conversation that they need to have before they move in.

*

Caleb’s going over some of the supplies they’ll want in the house with Ben in the parlor. Eliza’s just stepped out with a pointed look to Ben. He knows what she means by it, and it makes his heart race.

“And I think we should let Nathaniel deck out his own room. He can pick the theme, at least,” Caleb’s saying.

“Yes, of course,” Ben says. He can’t help the slight indifference in his tone, which Caleb picks up on. 

“Everything all right, Ben?” he asks. Ben nods. 

“Yes. I was just- just thinking,” he says. “You and Eliza- you spoke while I was ill.” Caleb’s face becomes grave.

“Look, if this whole thing makes you uncomfortable, just say so. I won’t be in your way-”

“No, Caleb, no,” Ben says. He reaches over and takes Caleb’s hand before the man can run like he’s tensed to. “Caleb, we wanted to tell you together. We both- Eliza and I both want you to- to be with us. More than you’ve been. Like the two of us are together. Because I can’t imagine living without you, Caleb, I really can’t. I want you with me, always. Don’t leave.” Ben tightens his grip on Caleb’s hand. Caleb stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Jesus, Ben,” he says hoarsely. “You sure know how to woo a man.” Caleb cradles Ben’s jaw with his free hand. Ben leans into the touch, wondering how he went so long without feeling Caleb’s hands on his skin. Caleb pulls him closer. He presses his lips to Ben’s, beard scratching the skin Ben should have shaved this morning. It’s a sweet, perfect first kiss. Ben should have done this so long ago.


	19. Chapter 19

1782

Eliza and Ben exchange a number of chaste kisses before Ben figures out his feelings. Most of these are him kissing her forehead or her kissing his cheek when he leans down- she is considerably shorter than he is and it takes some effort for her to reach him. 

After Ben recognizes his affection for Eliza is not exactly comradely, things become more awkwardly. When she presses her lips to his cheek, he restrains himself from being visibly startled. When he feels he must kiss her, Ben has to mind himself for shaking. Eliza notices, but she says nothing. 

Things change after Ben and Eliza are honest with each other. He comes back to the house and finds her alone in their room. The first thing she does is grab him by the lapels. Eliza pulls Ben down to her level and presses her lips to his. Ben hasn’t been kissed like this since Sarah. It excites things in him that Sarah did not, however, and Ben’s hands go to Eliza’s waist of their own accord. 

“Sorry,” he breathes when they part. “I didn’t mean to presume-”

“Shush. We’re married, aren’t we?” Eliza answers. “Besides, it’s good to be active this late in the pregnancy.” She pulls him closer. Ben’s hands continue their journey.


	20. Chapter 20

2012

The first night in their new house, after they’ve settled Nathaniel in bed and moved in as much as they could, Ben and Eliza each take one of Caleb’s hands. 

“Come upstairs with us,” Eliza says, pressing against Caleb’s side. 

“Come to bed,” Ben adds. Caleb laughs nervously.

“You two sure do move fast,” he says. “I’m bit nervous. Been waiting two hundred years for you to say that.”

“I doubt you’ll disappoint,” Ben says. Eliza laughs. They lead Caleb upstairs to their bedroom, which has been intelligently supplied with a very large bed. 

*

Ben wakes up the next morning between two bodies. There’s a smaller one pressed against his right and a muscular one sprawled to his left. Ben doesn’t open his eyes; he just breathes in the warmth around him to enjoy what he’s been given. 

It has not been lost on him that coming to this time has cost him nearly everyone he’s ever known. Abe, his oldest friend who was loyal even when he was being a bit of a prat, sweet Mary and gentle Thomas, Anna, who sent him letters still from Connecticut, and his General, the incomparable Washington. The losses pain him at times, especially when he’s faced with the unfamiliar landscapes, but then Ben recalls the gifts he has. He has Eliza, he has Caleb, who could have very well have been lost to him as completely as their friends were. Ben has Nathaniel, his beautiful boy. Soon they’ll have another beautiful child to join them. The advances in medicine have alleviated many of his worries over Eliza and the babe. They’re all safe. They all will continue to be safe. Things are perfect in that way.

There’s a shaking towards the end of the bed. Ben opens his eyes. He lifts his head slightly to see a small body clamber up onto the mattress, preceded by a curly head. Nathaniel gets himself up there and grins at Ben. Ben extracts a hand from under Caleb’s arm. He puts it to his lips to shush Nathaniel. The boy nods and crawls towards him. He climbs over Ben’s leg, barely missing some sensitive areas, and settles himself up between Ben and Caleb. Nathaniel sets his head on Ben’s chest. He curls into a little ball and Ben sets his own head back down. Yes, this is perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

1782

Ben can’t take his eyes off of his son. 

He had promised before the baby was born to claim them as his own, to care for them as any father should. He’d even suggested his father’s name for a boy, as many firstborns were named for their grandfathers. But as soon as he’d seen the baby, Ben was utterly enchanted. It scared him how much he loved this child just upon seeing him.

Now, Ben sits next to Eliza as she cradles their son. Nathaniel is only a few hours old, and Ben can think of nothing in this world more perfect than him.

There’s a knock on the door. It opens slightly so that Caleb can peer in.

“Hey,” he says softly. “I scrubbed myself raw, Eliza, can I come in?”

“Yes, Caleb,” Eliza says, smiling. Caleb opens the door the rest of the way to enter. He shuts the door behind him before coming over to the bed. 

“Would you look at that?” Caleb says, voice still hushed. “Jesus, Eliza, he’s gorgeous. Your hard work really paid off.”

“I couldn’t have gotten here without you,” Eliza answers. “Imagine where I’d be if you hadn’t let me come back to camp with you.”

“Is this your way of telling me you named him after me?” Caleb says with a joking smile.

“We thought about it, but decided it would be too confusing to have two people answering to the same name,” Ben adds. Caleb looks genuinely touched at that. 

“What did you end up naming the little bug then?” he asks.

“Nathaniel George,” Eliza says. Caleb grins.

“Washington’s gonna love that,” he says. “Careful when you let him hold the kid- you might not see it again.”

“He’ll have to fight me for it,” Ben replies. 

“You’d win, too.” Caleb settles on the other side of Eliza. Nathaniel stirs a little. “Hi there, Nathaniel. Welcome to the world.”


	22. Chapter 22

2012

Ben is utterly content in the bed. He has his family around him, all asleep. He’s just about to fall back to sleep himself, it’s so warm and cozy. Things could not be better.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Major Tallmadge.” The voice has Ben’s eyes snap back open. His heart races as he starts looking around for the one who spoke. The room remains as it was moments before.

“Ben?” Caleb lifts his head. “Ben, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Ben says quickly. “Just a dream.” Caleb sets his head back down and moves closer to Ben. He’s back to sleep in minutes. Ben is not so lucky.


End file.
